The Goliath Chronicles: Renewal
by The Big Lazy Dragon
Summary: Demona decides to put the past behind her, but one member of the clan isn't about to let her forget. The sequel to 'Redemption'.


Renewal

Written by Donald E. Fleming II

Story concept by Donald E. Fleming II

Disclaimer: All Gargoyles characters are the property of Disney and Buena Vista Studios and are being used without their consent or permission. Other original characters are the property of Donald E. Fleming II. I am receiving no reward for this story other than the satisfaction of being able to share it with others as it is intended solely for my own entertainment and the entertainment of Gargoyle fandom everywhere.

_The Eyrie Building_

_Manhattan_

Elisa smiled as she watched Goliath and the gargoyles awaken from their stone sleep with a roar. "I never get tired of seeing that," she said.

"Greetings, Elisa," Goliath said. "It is good to see you again."

"Same here, Big Guy," she said as she turned to see Angela carefully step down from her perch, while the rest flew off in pursuit of their own interests. She could hear a soft whining from the little bundle the lavender female held in her arms. "Sounds like someone's hungry."

"I better feed him before he starts getting rowdy," Angela said. Smiling at the tiny infant, she turned and headed into the castle.

"Angela certainly is taking the Big Sister role to heart," Elisa said.

"She cares very deeply for her little brother," Goliath said. "Almost as much as his own mother does."

Elisa smiled. Ever since the birth of her son, Demona had gone through such a dramatic change that it was hard to believe that at one time she was one of humanity's deadliest foe. Now she wanted nothing more than to care for her son.

"It is unfortunate he will never know his father," Goliath added. "A child such as he should know the love of both his parents."

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Goliath," came a voice from above. They looked up and spotted Demona as she swooped down towards them. She landed a few feet from them. "Detective," she added as she looked around. "Where is…"

"Angela took him to get him something to eat," Elisa said. "Mitch woke up hungry again."

"Isn't that typical of all infants?" Demona said with a smile.

"Yeah," Elisa said. "But with most kids, they generally wake up every few hours to be fed. When Mitch goes to sleep, you know he's going to sleep right through the day. As a career mom, you've got the system beat, Demona."

Demona had to agree that Elisa was right. As the head of Nightstone Unlimited, she really didn't have the option of taking off to play mother during the day, but since Mitch was half-gargoyle and turned to stone at sunrise anyway, she didn't have to worry. And if she needed to catch up on her own sleep during the night, she had a castle full of volunteers ready to watch after her son, including his own older sister Angela, who simply adored him.

The object of their musings came back onto the parapet, carried by his sister, who was trying to keep him from rejecting the bottle she was trying to give him.

"Hello, mother," Angela said cheerfully.

"Hello, my daughter," Demona returned as she stepped over to her. She gazed down at the bundle in her daughter's arms. "Let me guess. He's being fussy again."

Little Mitchell Kreager Destine turned his head at the sound of her voice and immediately started to squirm in Angela's arms.

"It looks like he wants his mother," Demona said. She carefully took the infant from Angela. "Hello, my little bundle of joy," she said to the child.

Mitch made a happy gurgle in his throat as Demona tickled him under the chin with her talon before taking the bottle and placing it within his reach. This time he took it eagerly.

"I must be missing something," Angela said. "He always fusses when I try to feed him."

Demona looked at her daughter. "Maybe he knows that this is Friday night," she said. As part of the arrangement that allowed Demona to become a member of the clan again, Mitch spent the week at Castle Wyvern and Demona took him home with her on the weekends. So far it had been an equitable deal, since it enabled her to run Nightstone during the week without having to worry about getting home in time before he woke up, and it meant that she also had ready sitters in case she had to head out of town on short notice. All around, it was a good deal.

Elisa smiled and leaned absently against Goliath as she watched Demona feed her child. He looked down at her as he felt her weight against him.

"Is there something on your mind, my Elisa?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Elisa asked. "Oh, it's nothing," she said. "Just wishful thinking, that's all."

"About..." he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "I guess...I kinda envy her."

Demona looked up, hearing what Elisa said, and she had a questioning look in her eyes. "How so?" she asked.

"Well, look at you," Elisa said. "You've got two beautiful children who love you. Granted, you didn't get a chance to raise Angela, but now you've been given a second chance with Mitch. You're going to have a chance to be a mother to him."

"And it's something you and Goliath aren't going to be able to have," Demona said.

"Yeah," Elisa said, a bit sadly. "And I know that my own mom and dad would love the chance to be grandparents someday. Seeing you and Mitch together makes me wish I could give them that."

"You never know, detective," Demona said. "It may be possible someday. After all, if I can give birth to a child borne of both human and gargoyle, who's to say that it can't happen a second time."

Elisa actually smiled at that. "I guess anything is possible," she said. "I mean, who would have guessed that the two of us could put aside our differences and..."

"Humph," they heard someone snort. They looked up and saw Brooklyn gliding towards them. "If you think that Demona's actually changed, then you're all crazy."

"Brooklyn..." Goliath started.

The brick-red gargoyle landed on the battlement and turned towards them. "Everyone else might be fooled by the act, Demona," he said dangerously. "But not me. I know you're up to something."

"Brooklyn..." she started, but then he started to stalk right up to her. There was a dangerous look in his eyes. Elisa quickly put herself between him and the azure gargess.

"Brooklyn, I know that you hate her," she said. "But if you'd give her a chance to..."

"What?" he snapped. "Another chance to screw with our lives? To betray us again, just like the last time?"

"I'm trying to make up for that," Demona said. She shifted her grip on her child, who was starting to become agitated by the brick-red gargoyle's aggressiveness. "If you'd only..."

Brooklyn's eyes went white, and he stepped around Elisa, almost brushing her aside as he took a step towards Demona. That proved to be a mistake as Goliath quickly put himself between Brooklyn and his former mate, and Bronx set himself in front of Goliath, growling loudly at the clan's second.

"I think you should leave, Brooklyn," Goliath said. "And not return until you've had a chance to cool off."

"You can't be serious," Brooklyn said.

"I am," Goliath said, folding his arms across his chest. "I know better than anyone how you feel about her, but Demona has come a long way in trying to put the past behind her. If you cannot find it in your heart to forgive her for what has happened, then it is best that you leave until you can."

"Fine," Brooklyn snapped. "I'll go." He turned, but then spun around and pointed an accusing finger at Demona. "But don't say I didn't warn you when she turns on you." With that, he headed for the battlements and leapt into the night sky.

"You can't just let him go like that," Demona protested. She looked up at her former mate. "If someone were to find him during the day..."

"I'll talk to Matt," Elisa said. "See if I can have him keep tabs on Brooklyn so he doesn't get into trouble."

"I think I'll follow him," Lexington said. "At least that way, we'll know where he is." He paused at he looked at Demona. "And maybe I can talk some sense into him. Get him to see that Demona's not a threat anymore."

"Good," Goliath said. "But return before sunrise, even if you have to let Brooklyn roost on his own."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Angela said as Lex left. "I'd hate to think what might happen if..."

"It won't come to that," Elisa said. "If necessary, I'll sit with him during the day to keep people away from him, no matter where he roosts." She looked up at Goliath. "It's not like I haven't done it before."

"You should not have to..." Goliath started, but then Elisa put her hand to his mouth, silencing him.

"If anything, it'll give me a chance to talk some sense into him," Elisa said. "Remember, I had the same feelings about Demona that he does. The only difference is I had a chance to see her change." She looked at Demona. "I saw the anguish in her eyes when Mitch...died. It was something I wouldn't have wished on anyone, even her."

"Thank you, Elisa," Demona said. She looked at Goliath. "If you don't mind, Goliath," she said. "I think I would like to stay here at the castle for a little while longer this time." She looked to where Brooklyn had departed from. "I know that Brooklyn would do nothing to harm my child, but still..."

"You don't want to take the chance," Elisa said.

"No, I don't," she said, hugging Mitch tightly.

"Understandable," Goliath said. He extended his arm and led Demona inside, Elisa following close behind, while Angela fell in step next to her mother.

"So tell me, Angela," Demona said as they entered the castle. "When are you and Broadway going to tie the knot?"

Elisa looked at Goliath and caught the hint of a smile at Angela's startled protest.

"Mother!"

Brooklyn scowled as he flew through the night, putting as much distance between himself and the castle as possible. _As long as she's there, I'm not going back, _he thought bitterly. _It would serve them right if Demona..._

"Hey, Brooklyn!" he heard a voice call out. He turned his head and caught sight of Lexington trying to catch up. "Wait up!"

"What do you want?" he snarled back at his rookery brother.

"I just wanna talk," Lex called back.

"About what?" Brooklyn asked.

"About...stuff," Lex said. "You know."

"You mean Demona," Brooklyn said. His frown turned into a scowl as he began to put more distance between himself and Lexington.

"Hey, come on, Brooklyn!" Lex called out. "If anyone knows how you feel about this, it'd be me."

"And just how do you figure that?" Brooklyn fired back.

"Because as much as you hate Demona," Lex said. "I used to have the same feelings about Fox, remember?"

That brought Brooklyn up short, and he slowed enough that Lex was finally able to catch up with him.

"You do remember what happened, right?" Lex asked.

"Yeah," Brooklyn said, a little shamefully. _How could he forget? How could any of them forget, especially Lex and Goliath? _Lex had revealed himself to Fox and her teammates, the Pack, shortly after they awoke in this century. They were all fascinated by the exploits of the supposed team of superheroes, but then they were betrayed when Lex took Goliath to meet them. The Pack hunted both Lex and Goliath, but they were able to defeat them, and ended up sending both Fox and Wolf to prison. Jackal and Hyena would later join them, only to be liberated by Dingo and a robot named Coyote. Fox had refused to join in on the breakout, saying she wanted to serve out her sentence, but that was really only a ruse to win herself an early parole.

Over the next few months, the gargoyles would tangle with the Pack on several occasions; first after the escape from the prison, then again after the Pack underwent extensive modifications, courtesy of Xanatos Enterprises. Each time, they managed to defeat the Pack, but it was never easy. _And it always seemed as if each time Xanatos and Fox were pulling their strings..._

Brooklyn finally landed on a vacant rooftop, and Lex followed him down. When Brooklyn sat down on the edge, letting his feet dangle over the side, Lex sat down next to him.

"Remember how much I didn't want to have anything to do with Fox or Xanatos after we moved back into the castle?" Lex said.

"Yeah," Brooklyn sighed.

"But eventually, I got over that," Lex said. "Especially when you consider all that she and Xanatos have done for us." He put his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "They've kept us safe from the Quarrymen, and that creep Doyle. Heck, Fox even took Broadway to Hollywood for that interview with Shanna Coyle."

"So what's your point?" Brooklyn said, even as he realized what his rookery brother was going to say.

"The point is, if Fox and Xanatos can change," Lex said. "So can Demona."

That caused Brooklyn to jump up. "Are you nuts?" he snapped. "Why would she even want to?"

"Because she's got a kid now," Lex said. "Just like Fox and Xanatos. Remember the change they went through after we helped them fight Oberon? They didn't have to help us get away from St. Damien's the night of the Hunter's Moon, but they did, because we helped them protect Alex."

Brooklyn turned away from Lex, but he didn't take off. _Because he's right, _he told himself. _Demona has a son now, just like Fox and Xanatos. And Xanatos would never use his own son against us. Maybe..._

"Look, Brooklyn," Lex said, putting his hand on the brick-red gargoyle's shoulder. "At least give Demona a chance to prove she's changed. At the very least, don't go after her while she's got her son in her arms. You know what'll happen if Mitch gets hurt."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said. _If I'm lucky, Demona'd kill me quickly._

"Come on, Brooklyn," Lex said. "Let's head back to the castle." When Brooklyn's head shot around, Lex quickly took a step back. "I'm not saying you should apologize to Demona right now," he said quickly. "But at least try to stay under one roof with her for a few minutes without trying to rip her head off. Besides, you don't want to get stuck out in the open when the sun comes up."

"I...I'll have to think about it, Lex," Brooklyn said. "But not right now. I...need some time alone."

Lex took a hesitant step towards his brother. "At least give it a shot," he said.

"I will," he said. He watched as Lex leapt off the roof, then sat down to think. After a while, he got up again and left the roof, heading for one place in particular. _I need to talk to her, _he thought.

Three days later... 

Brooklyn stayed away from the castle for the next few days, but not far enough that he was out of sight of it. Elisa found him on her balcony the morning after he took off, and she covered him with a tarp to keep curious eyes off of him, not to mention the pigeons. When she left for the precinct, she stopped by the castle to let the rest of the clan know where Brooklyn was, in order to ease their minds.

"I should try to talk to him," Demona said. "At the very least, I should try to apologize to him for what happened..."

Goliath shook his massive head. "No," he said. "Even though you were the one who betrayed his trust, Brooklyn is the one who should make the next move."

"Why?" Demona asked. "Goliath, you cannot allow this to continue. For the well-being of the clan..."

"You offered your apology to the entire clan," Goliath reminded her. "But Brooklyn was the one who refused it. So it should be Brooklyn who makes the next overture of peace."

"I still think that I should be the one..." Demona started, but then Goliath shook his head again.

"My decision stands, Demona," he said, and then, before Demona could say a word in protest, he took off across the sky on patrol.

Demona grimaced in irritation. "He is so stubborn," she said.

"And this surprises you?" Elisa quipped.

Demona looked at Elisa. "I guess it shouldn't," she said. She turned as she saw Angela approaching, carrying her brother in her arms while Broadway looked on in amazement. "If you will excuse me, detective," she said. "I promised Angela I would spend some time with her tonight."

"All right," Elisa said. "Take care." She reached out and gave Demona a friendly pat on the shoulder before heading out.

Demona took her son from Angela's arms and held him up in the air, smiling at him. "And how are you tonight, little one?" she asked.

"He's doing just fine, mother," Angela said. "Where's Father?"

"Goliath's gone out on patrol," Demona said. "Although I suspect his decision to leave when he did had more to do with the disagreement we were having about Brooklyn."

"He still won't budge?" Angela asked.

"Your father is rather...bullheaded...when it comes to trying to discuss anything with him," she said. "He won't even entertain the notion that I might be right."

"What are you going to do?" Angela asked.

"What I should have done days ago," she said. She kissed her son on the forehead and handed him back to Angela. "I'm going to go find Brooklyn and talk to him."

"That might not be such a good idea," Broadway warned. "What if Brooklyn decides to pound you a couple of times?"

"He's right, mother," Angela said. "At least one of us should go with you in case..."

"No," Demona said. "This is my decision." She looked at Broadway. "And if Brooklyn does decide to 'pound' me, it wouldn't be as if I didn't deserve it."

"Mother!" Angela protested. "You can't..."

"Yes I can, Angela," Demona said. "And I want you to promise me you won't try to interfere." She looked at Broadway. "In any way," she added.

"But, mother..."

"No buts," she said. "Promise me."

"Okay," she said meekly. "But I want you to know..."

"I understand," Demona said, knowing what Angela was going to say. _She's afraid Brooklyn may hurt me permanently, _she thought. "I will try to be careful." She gave Angela a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and heading out across the sky.

It didn't take her long to locate Brooklyn. He was gliding aimlessly over the city, seemingly not caring if he was spotted. Demona felt a heaviness settle in her heart. _I caused this, _she thought. _Brooklyn always showed great promise, even when he was younger, and I took advantage of that. _She started to head towards him when he shifted course, angling away from her.

_Where are you going now?_ she wondered. Curious, she followed him.

It was nearly dawn when Brooklyn arrived at his destination. Demona landed on a rooftop nearby as she saw him land near the top of a building. A building that had recently acquired some interesting new residents.

_The clones, _Demona realized. _Why would he be interested in them? _She'd learned what happened to the clones from Angela, and more than once, she was tempted to come here and take her revenge on one in particular. _Thailog. _But she hadn't destroyed him, since seeing him trapped in stone for the rest of eternity was oddly satisfying in itself. As Brooklyn moved among the stricken clones, Demona leapt from the rooftop to move closer. _What is he up to?_ she asked herself.

"It's me again," she heard him say finally as she landed on the opposite side of the rooftop, out of sight. "I...I know that you can't hear me, but I had to come. I had to see you again."

_Who is he talking to? _she wondered. _One of the clones undoubtedly, but why..._ She quickly set that thought aside as she realized what was going on. _He's mourning them, _she thought, and for a moment, she recalled her last visit to Mitch's grave a few months ago, when she told him about their son. She started to turn to leave, deciding to give Brooklyn some privacy. _This is the wrong time, _she thought. _He won't..._

"I don't know how much longer I can go on," she heard Brooklyn say. "I mean, I thought I finally found happiness, but then I lost you, and now..."

Demona heard the pause in his voice, and something more. _Sadness? Why? Which one... _Demona found herself compelled to look, and she carefully eased forward to see.

Brooklyn was sitting on the edge, looking down towards the street, and Demona forced herself to suppress a growl as she saw which of the clones he was mourning. _Delilah. That miserable..._

"You meant everything to me," she heard Brooklyn continue. "You were sweet, gentle. I just wish the two of us could have had more time together. I wish...I'd told the clan about us..."

_He's in love with her,_ Demona realized, suppressing her anger. Thailog had created Delilah to be a replacement for her, but after he disappeared, she went to live with the other clones in the Labyrinth with Elisa's brother Derek. _Was it possible that, given the clan's relationship with the Labyrinth dwellers, she and Brooklyn began seeing each other as potential mates? _She backed away as she heard Brooklyn stifle a sob and decided that she had no business being here, intruding on his privacy. She turned to leave, then looked back towards Brooklyn and the stricken hybrid clone as she came up with an idea.

Elisa's apartment 

_Two days later..._

Elisa stretched as she got out of bed, pausing for a moment to look at her cat Cagney, who was rubbing incessantly against her.

"All right, Cagney," she said. "I'm up, I'm up." She sighed, then headed towards the kitchen. "Jeez, the way you act, you think I'm trying to starve you." She picked up Cagney's dish, emptied a can of cat food in it, then set it down again. "And don't you turn your nose up at it," she warned. "I don't know what the guys were feeding you while Goliath and I were on our World Tour with Angela and Bronx, but this is the same stuff I buy every week, so don't give me any grief."

Cagney took a few hesitant bites of the food, then settled down to eat. Elisa breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now that you're taken care of..."

A tapping on the skylight caused her to jump, and she spun around to see who was there. Her eyes went wide as she caught sight of Demona standing outside on the roof. She went over to the window and opened it hesitantly.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," Elisa said. "Sure." She stepped aside as Demona dropped into the apartment.

Demona looked at her, seeing the hint of uncertainty in Elisa's eyes. "I can imagine what must be going through your head right now, detective," she said. "'Why is she here? What does she want?'" She paused for a moment. "'Where's my gun?'"

Elisa let a slight smile cross her face, remembering the last time Demona had 'dropped in' unannounced. _At least, she asked to come in this time. I'm not going to have to replace the window again. Or my gun._ "I have to admit that the first two did cross my mind," she said. "So..."

Demona crossed the apartment, pausing to look down at the cat. "I need your help, detective," she said. "You know that the clan has, for the most part, accepted me back into the fold. However..."

"There's still someone who doesn't trust you," Elisa said. "I know."

"Of all the gargoyles in Goliath's clan," Demona said. "It's Brooklyn I hurt the most. He trusted me that night and I betrayed him. He's hated me ever since."

"I guess you want me to talk to him," Elisa said. "But I don't know if there's anything I can say to him..."

"It's not that kind of help I need, detective," Demona said. "It's your DNA I need."

Elisa took a step back. "What?" she gasped.

"Your DNA," Demona said, then paused as she saw the look of horror in her eyes. "I guess I should explain first."

"You think?" Elisa said.

Demona sat down on the couch, sighing heavily. "You know about the clones, the ones Thailog created and your brother took in after everyone thought he perished."

"Yeah, Derek told me about them," Elisa said. "I have to admit that the thought of Sevarius making copies of the guys...and a hybrid of you and me..."

"Which is why I came to see you," Demona said. "Some time ago, the clones fell victim to a virus, a defect in their genetic structure."

"I know," Elisa said. "It was terrible, the way they died..."

"They're not dead," Demona said.

"What?" Elisa gasped. "But Goliath said..."

"Gargoyles do not revert to their stone forms after death, detective," Demona said. "If they did, you would not have been able to revive Angela the way you did following the incident with the Hunters." She paused. "The virus has undoubtedly created so much havoc with the clones' genetic structures that their bodies reverted to stone form as a preservation measure."

"I didn't..." Elisa started. "I mean, Goliath never mentioned it..."

"It's part of our genetic make-up," Demona said. "At times of extreme stress or near fatal injuries, the metabolic rates of gargoyles begin to slow down, as a way of protecting the body and mind from trauma. They go into a prolonged sleep until their bodies completely heal. Unfortunately, for the clones, their metabolism has been so compromised by the virus that they may never reawaken."

"So you're saying that the clones are in some kind of coma?" Elisa asked.

"Which I hope to end for at least one of them," Demona said.

"Which one?" Elisa asked. "And why do you need..." She stopped as she made the connection. "You're going to try to revive Delilah?"

"Yes," Demona said.

"Why her?" Elisa asked. "Why not one of the others?"

"Because of all of them, her genetic structure is the most unique," Demona said. "She is a blending of both human and gargoyle DNA, our own DNA in fact, and that makes her the best candidate for the procedure." She paused again. "And I have...another reason for choosing her."

"Why?" Elisa asked.

"Because Brooklyn..." she said hesitantly. "Brooklyn is...in love with her."

"What?" she gasped.

"I followed him a few nights ago," Demona said. "I wanted to try again to apologize to him, and I followed him to where Goliath and the clan set Thailog and the clones to rest." She sighed. "I watched him as he sat there with her, talking to her, agonizing over how he'd been unable to save her..." She paused, looking up at Elisa. "I realized how he felt about her then, and I thought that if I could bring her back somehow, he might begin to forgive me."

"That's hoping for a lot, Demona," Elisa said. "What if this 'procedure' you mentioned doesn't work?"

"Then he'll know that I at least made the effort," Demona said. "I was unable to save Mitch. The least I can do is try to save her." She stood up and crossed over to Elisa. "I need your help in this, detec...Elisa," she said. "Without it, there is no chance at all of ever saving Delilah, or getting Brooklyn to forgive me. Please say that you'll help."

Elisa looked at her, seeing the urgency in her eyes. _She really does want to help, doesn't she,_ she thought. _She wants to finally put the past behind her and start over. _She smiled at the immortal gargess.

"Just tell me what I need to do," she said.

Nightstone Unlimited 

_Three weeks later..._

Demona smiled as she entered her office, the hidden door to the lab behind the bookcase remaining open so that Elisa wouldn't feel as if she were being trapped inside. _All the test results look promising, _she noted. _The virus has been purged from Delilah's system, and the damage to her genetic structure was for the most part repaired. She would still need a few more weeks of therapy in the tank, but that shouldn't be a problem. _She sat down at her desk and set aside the medical reports, turning her chair to look out the window. _All that remains is to..._

She never finished the thought. As she was turning, she caught sight of a pair of glowing white eyes in the center of a red blur as her office window shattered. The blur hit her and she was knocked backwards, the chair falling over as she and the blur hit the desk.

"Why did you do it?" she heard a voice yell. A voice she instantly recognized. _Brooklyn. _"Why couldn't you just leave her alone?"

"Brooklyn, I..." she started, but then his hand clamped onto her throat.

"Where is she?" he yelled. "What did you do to her?"

"Brooklyn..." she strained, trying to pull his hands away. She was immortal; Brooklyn couldn't do any _permanent_ damage to her, but being strangled to death was a death she'd prefer not having to go through anymore.

"Brooklyn, let her go!" they heard someone else shout. Brooklyn turned and saw Elisa step into the office, her Beretta drawn and pointed right at him.

"Elisa..." he started.

"I said, let her go!" Elisa repeated.

Realizing just how serious Elisa was, Brooklyn released his death-grip on Demona's throat, letting the azure gargess sag to the floor. As soon as Brooklyn stepped away from her, Elisa went to Demona's side.

"You wanna explain what that was all about?" she asked heatedly.

"Why don't you ask her?" Brooklyn said, pointing to Demona. "Ask her what she did with her."

"Who..." Elisa started, but then she sighed as she realized what was going on. "Brooklyn..."

"What did you do with her?" he said, turning his attention back to Demona.

"Elisa," Demona said, turning her attention to the detective as she rubbed her neck. "Why don't you tell him? I'll be along...in a minute."

"Brooklyn, come with me," Elisa said. "This is something you need to see."

Casting one last glare at Demona, Brooklyn followed Elisa through the door into the lab. He stopped, stunned by what he saw.

There was a bank of cloning chambers in the lab, and submersed in one of them was the nude figure of Delilah. He raced over to the chamber.

"Brooklyn, wait," Elisa said as she saw him draw back his fist, intending to smash the glass.

"Why?" Brooklyn snapped. "What the hell is going on, Elisa?"

"Demona's trying to revive her," Elisa said. When she caught the look of disbelief on his face, she quickly continued. "I know what you're going to say, Brooklyn. Why should you trust her? Believe me, I had the same reservations you do. But it's the truth. Demona is trying to help her." She paused as she considered the chamber. "If you still don't believe it, then ask yourself this. Why would I be here if it weren't the truth?"

Brooklyn opened his beak, then quickly closed it. _Elisa's never lied to us, _he thought. _And she and Demona were enemies from the start. Is it possible..._ He turned and looked at the chamber, seeing the clone's snow-white locks drifting lazily through the green fluid. Lesions still scarred her face and body, but there were indications that they were fading. _And she's not trapped in stone anymore, _he suddenly realized. _She's flesh and blood again! _He turned towards Elisa. "I want to talk to her," he said.

"That's not possible just yet," Demona said, walking into the lab.

"Why not?" he snapped.

"You have to understand, Brooklyn," Demona said. "Delilah has been through a traumatic experience, and her body hasn't fully recovered yet." Demona walked over to a monitoring station and checked several readings. "She's in a coma right now, but she has started breathing on her own. We're hoping that, given time, she will come out of it on her own."

"But...how?" he asked finally.

"Elisa and I have been giving her an infusion of DNA every few days," Demona said. "Based on Sevarius' notes, I thought it would be the best course of action."

"And since Delilah was a hybrid," Elisa added. "It needed to be a mix of both human and gargoyle DNA."

"I'm still not sure why..." he said.

"Brooklyn, you and I have been on opposite sides of things since the clan was reawakened three years ago," Demona said. "I used you to get to Goliath, and you've hated me ever since then. I hoped that by doing this, I could begin to earn your trust again." She paused as she caught the hard look on Brooklyn's face. "I...know how you feel about her."

"How?" Brooklyn demanded.

"Does it matter?" Demona asked. When he glared at her, she quickly continued. "I seriously doubt you would come crashing through my office window if you didn't hold some measure of affection for her."

"I would have done that for any member of the clan," Brooklyn shot back.

"Then tell me that you don't love her," Demona challenged.

Brooklyn stepped back slightly, surprised by the bluntness of her response. "I...I can't," he admitted. Hanging his head, he turned back and rested his hand against the glass. "How did you find out?" he asked.

"I followed you a few weeks ago," Demona said. "I wanted to try to apologize again for what happened between us, but when I saw you talking to her, grieving over her, I knew that you'd been in love with her."

"If you knew, then why didn't you ask me first," Brooklyn said.

"Because I knew that you would have refused to listen to me," Demona said. When Brooklyn looked back at her, she crossed her arms. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said.

"Brooklyn," Elisa said, resting her hand on his shoulder. "She's trying to help. At least give her the chance." She looked at Delilah. "For her sake."

"Give me one good reason to trust her," Brooklyn challenged.

"Because I was pretty much in the same boat you are now," she said. "Remember?" She looked back at the azure gargess. "When I found out about her and Mitch being together, I was convinced she was using him for some kind of scheme." She paused. "That all changed when I saw Mitch die in her arms, and I watched her grieve over his body." She could see a hint of a tear appear in Demona's eye as she recalled that bitter night. "That was the night she really changed, Brooklyn. When the old Demona finally died and a new one stood in her place. You know the pain that losing a loved one can cause?"

Brooklyn looked at Delilah, still floating in the nutrient solution, her face covered partially by an mask that was feeding her oxygen. "Yeah," he said.

"Then you know that it's something no one would wish on their worst enemy," she said. She set her hand against the cylinder. "Demona's trying to do something to make amends for the past. If she can bring Delilah back, wouldn't that prove she's actually trying to change?"

"I...I don't know," he said hesitantly. "What if she's doing it so she can..."

"Use her against the clan?" Demona said. "Brooklyn, you know how I felt about Delilah when I found out about her. Do you honestly believe I would use the one clone Thailog tried to replace me with if I were going to turn on the clan?"

Brooklyn turned to look at Delilah. "I...I guess not," he said finally.

Demona took a hesitant step forward, then carefully rested her hand on his shoulder. "Brooklyn, just give me this one chance to help her. I've already managed to purge the virus from her system. All that is needed now is to give her time to come out of the coma. Will you at least give her that chance?"

Brooklyn looked up at Demona. He wanted to brush her hand off his shoulder, but couldn't bring himself to do it. "All right," he said. As he turned his attention back to the chamber his love was suspended in, he cast one last look at Demona. "But I swear, if you hurt her..."

Demona looked at Elisa. "I understand, Brooklyn," she said.

_The Eyrie Building_

_One week later..._

"Are you serious?" Angela asked in disbelief.

"Absolutely," Demona said as she cradled her son in her arms.

"But I thought...when they..."

"Were you able to revive the others?" Goliath asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Demona said. "Of all the clones, Delilah was the only one who responded to the treatment. And she is still comatose." she said. She turned her attention to her daughter. "But I thought I should tell you anyway, since you tried to help them when you took them to Sevarius."

"Did you try to..." Goliath started.

She looked at Goliath and saw the unvoiced question in his eyes. "No, I did not try to revive Thailog," she said. "He can stay where he is and rot for all I care."

Goliath sighed at the hardness in her voice, something that he had not heard in months. _It is understandable, _he thought. _Of us all, Thailog hurt her the most. _"Do you expect Delilah to come out of her coma soon?" he asked.

"I was hoping for her to be awake a week ago," Demona said. "But even with Elisa's assistance, she is still unresponsive." She looked at Brooklyn. "I was hoping..."

Brooklyn looked up, feeling Demona's eyes on him. "What?" he asked.

"The humans believe that having someone close by," she said. "Someone who cared about the victim, having them talk to them, could have therapeutic value."

Goliath looked at Brooklyn. "I don't understand..."

"I'll go," Brooklyn said. "It's the least I could do for her." He started to leave.

"Brooklyn," Goliath started. When the brick-red gargoyle turned to face his leader, he could see the questioning look on his face. "Is there something we should know?"

Brooklyn sighed. "Yeah," he said. He looked at Demona. "If you don't mind, Demona, I'd like to talk to them alone."

"Of course, Brooklyn," she said. "I'll leave the window open so you won't have to come crashing your way in like last time." She turned and left.

Brooklyn turned his attention back to Goliath. "I guess I should tell you what's going on," he said.

Nightstone Unlimited 

Elisa turned as she heard the door to the lab open.

"I did not expect to see you here," Demona said as she caught sight of the detective.

"It's a slow night," Elisa said. She looked at the hybrid clone. "Still no luck waking her up?"

"None," Demona said. "But Brooklyn is coming tonight. Hopefully, having him near would help her."

"Good idea," Elisa said. "A lot can be said for having someone sit with you when you're laid up in the hospital."

Demona walked over and checked the console that monitored the chamber. "I assume your own mother did so when you were in the hospital after you were shot."

"Yeah," Elisa said.

Demona was about to ask her what really happened that night, but then they heard the door to the lab open. Elisa turned to see Brooklyn walk in. "Any change?" he asked.

"None," Demona said, frowning. _Four weeks, and still no sign she's going to awake. _She walked over to the chamber. "The lesions are gone, but there's still no sign she's ever going to regain consciousness." She sighed heavily. "I'm beginning to think..."

"I...it's okay, Demona," Brooklyn said sadly. "I know you tried." He walked over to the chamber and rested his hand against the glass surface. "At least, you gave me some hope of getting her back."

"Brooklyn," Elisa said. "Why don't you try talking to her?"

Brooklyn looked at her, confused. "Why? What's the point?"

"It could still help," Elisa said. "If anything, she might hear you. I know I heard my mom's voice when I was in the hospital. You could give it a try."

Brooklyn looked at the clone, then to Elisa and Demona. "Could you...give us some privacy?" he asked.

"Of course," Demona said.

"I have to be going anyway," Elisa added. "I'll see you later." She gave Brooklyn a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"If you need anything, I'll be right outside, Brooklyn," Demona said.

"Right," he said. He watched as Demona left the lab, then turned towards his attention towards the chamber. "It's me again," he said.

_Two days later..._

Angela sat next to Brooklyn as he talked absently to Delilah, Demona's son Mitch cradled in her arms as she watched her mother work.

"I still miss you," he said. "I keep hoping that each day I visit that it'd be the day you wake up, so we could be together again. I wish..." His voice trailed off. "Why won't she wake up?"

"It's okay, Brooklyn," Angela said quickly. "Give her time. I'm sure that..."

"It's been too long," Brooklyn said in anguish. "I mean, it's been over a week since I found out, and every day..."

"Take it easy, Brooklyn," Elisa said as she came in. She walked over and took Mitch from Angela. "You can't expect a miracle to happen overnight. Sometimes, all you can do is just sit and wait."

"I know, Elisa," he said. He turned to look at Delilah. "But it's just so frustrating..." He paused as he saw what he thought was a hint of movement. A flicker of one eyelid.

"What is it?" Angela asked.

"She moved!" he said hopefully. "I saw her eyelid move!"

"I didn't see..." Elisa started, but then she saw it too. Delilah's right eye began opening.

Brooklyn had both hands pressed to the glass, watching as both of Delilah's eyes began opening. "C'mon," he said urgently. "You can do it."

Demona came over as she noted the activity. She cautiously eased her way past Angela and began checking the readings on the base of the chamber. "She is waking up," she announced. "Finally." She stood up and looked into the chamber.

Delilah's eyes finally opened, and she looked around, trying to see through the viscous fluid she was suspended in. She could make out three shapes outside of the chamber she was in, then her ears caught the muffled sound of one voice in particular. _Brooklyn? _She set her hands against the inner wall of the chamber.

Brooklyn caught the movement and leaned closer, looking at the clone's face. There was a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Take it easy, sweetheart," he said. "You're going to be all right now." He looked over his shoulder. "Thank you, Demona."

_Demona? _she thought. Her head turned and she caught sight of the azure-skinned gargess standing to one side. Her eyes went wide in panic, and she backed away in terror. She hit the back wall of the chamber, and in her panic, pulled the oxygen mask off her face in her attempt to escape.

"Oh, crap!" Elisa swore as she saw Delilah begin thrashing around in the chamber.

Demona moved quickly, and her hand descended on the 'Purge' button at the base of the chamber. Immediately, the nutrient solution began emptying from the chamber, and Brooklyn quickly opened it to pull Delilah free once the safety interlocks opened. He laid her on the floor as she began gagging.

Elisa quickly handed Mitch to Angela and rushed forward. "The breathing tube's still in her throat!" she said urgently. Angela quickly turned and grabbed a set of forceps from one of the lab stations. She rushed to Elisa's side and handed her the instrument while Elisa and Brooklyn tried to calm the panicky clone down.

"Easy, Delilah," Brooklyn said urgently. "Hold still! Let us help you!"

Elisa grabbed Delilah's chin and forced her head up. She could still see the fear in Delilah's eyes, especially when she began moving the forceps towards her mouth. She pulled back, trying to get away, but Brooklyn held her still.

"Come on, Delilah," Elisa said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to get the tube out of your throat, and everything'll be okay. I promise."

Delilah opened her mouth hesitantly, enough for Elisa to get the forceps past her jaws and down her throat. She felt the end of the forceps touch the tube and managed to get a grip on it.

"Got it!" she said triumphantly. She began to pull gently, withdrawing the tube from Delilah's throat. She heard the clone choking slightly as she pulled it free. As soon as it was out, Delilah began coughing harshly, and quickly turned in Brooklyn's arms, seeking his support.

That is, until Demona stepped forward to examine her.

Delilah let out a frightened cry, and began trembling in Brooklyn's arms. When Demona knelt down in front of her, Delilah bolted, tearing herself from Brooklyn's arms and racing towards the open lab door. Brooklyn quickly gave chase and caught her just as she reached it.

"Take it easy, Delilah," he said quickly, seeing the fear in her eyes. "She's not going to hurt you. I won't let her."

Delilah's lips moved, trying to form a question, but Demona took a step forward.

"Don't try to talk," she said. "Your vocal cords might have been damaged slightly by the breathing tube."

Delilah cast a frightened look at Demona, then caught sight of Elisa and Angela, who was holding a small infant gargoyle in her arms. "What?" she managed to choke out. "What's go..."

Brooklyn quickly brought his hand up, closing her mouth. "No talking," he said. "You heard her."

He saw her lips move, forming a single word. _Why?_

Brooklyn looked over at Demona. "I'll explain everything later," he said. "You need time to rest first." But then he pulled Delilah into his arms. "But for now, I just want to hold you, to make sure this isn't just some crazy dream."

Delilah still had a look of fear in her eyes, but she allowed Brooklyn to wrap his wings around her shoulders. They stayed like that until dawn caught them, freezing them in that pose.

The Eyrie Building 

Elisa watched as Goliath and the remaining members of the clan awoke. As soon as he was free of his stone skin, Goliath looked around, noting Angela and Brooklyn's absence.

"They're still at Nightstone," Elisa said, guessing what was on his mind.

"Apparently so," Goliath said. Then he caught the look on Elisa's face. "I take it you have good news," he said.

"Yeah," she said, finding it hard to keep a straight face. "Delilah finally woke up."

Hudson, Broadway and Lexington quickly drew close at the news. "That's terrific!" Broadway said.

"Aye," Hudson said. "Wonderful news, lass."

"Is she going to be staying here?" Lex asked. "I mean, if she wants to..."

"It may be a little premature to be asking that," Goliath said. "Delilah has awakened from her long sleep, but she may not have fully recovered from it."

"Goliath's right," Elisa said. "We did have a bit of a scare when she regained consciousness. She panicked when she caught sight of Demona. Brooklyn and Angela are going to try to get her caught up with what's been going on, but she's still going to need some time to get back on her feet. Not to mention the fact that Demona feels she needs a few more days in the nutrient solution she was in, just to make sure the virus is completely gone. She's going to need a little time, that's all."

"But she is going to be okay, right?" Broadway asked.

"It looks like it," Elisa said. She looked at her watch. "Well, I gotta run. The Cap may know about you guys now, but that doesn't mean she's going to cut me any slack if I'm late again." She turned to Goliath and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you guys after I get off."

Goliath put his arms around her waist, not wanting to let her leave just yet. "Do you have to go?" he asked.

Elisa smiled up at him. "You know I have to, Big Guy," she said. She put her hands on his wrists. "C'mon, turn loose."

Goliath reluctantly let go of her. "Just be careful, my love," he said softly.

"You know I will," she said with a smile. She turned and left the battlements.

Nightstone Unlimited 

_Three days later..._

Brooklyn watched as the nutrient solution drained from the chamber. Delilah was looking at him, her hands pressed against the inside of the chamber as she waited to be held in his arms once again.

The solution finished draining, and the interlocks sealing the chamber released with a resounding click. As soon as the chamber opened, Delilah stepped forward into the towel Brooklyn held for her before letting Brooklyn remove the oxygen mask she was wearing.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Better," she said, her voice still slightly hoarse, despite the treatment. "Now that I'm in your arms again."

Demona smiled at the pair as she finished her work. She moved over to a bench and picked up a hypodermic needle, then stepped over to the young lovers.

Delilah saw her coming and started to back away at the sight of the needle.

"It's okay, Delilah," Brooklyn said quickly. "She's not going to hurt you."

Delilah looked at Brooklyn, then back to Demona, focusing on the needle in the gargess' hand.

"He's right," Demona said. "There's nothing in the syringe." She held it up so that both could see that it was empty. "I just need to draw some blood."

"Why?" Delilah asked.

"I want to make certain that we've gotten rid of the virus," she said. "You represent a considerable investment, Delilah. Not only in time and money, but also in emotional attachment. I'd hate to think what would happen if there was something we overlooked."

Delilah looked at Brooklyn, uncertainty still in her eyes. He and Angela had told her about the change in Demona's life, her son Mitch in particular, but Delilah was still afraid of Demona. She wanted to keep as far away from the immortal gargess as possible. But she also knew that Brooklyn would never let Demona hurt her.

"Okay," she said meekly, then tensed as she felt the needle penetrate her skin.

Demona drew the sample of blood, then backed away as Brooklyn rubbed the spot on Delilah's arm.

"There," he said. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No," she admitted before looking at Demona. "How much longer..."

"I think this should be the last treatment," she said. "Just let me run a few test and I'll let you know in a few minutes." She headed off across the lab.

Brooklyn held Delilah as she leaned against him. "I hate this place," she muttered.

"I know, sweetheart," he said. "But don't worry. If everything goes the way we hope it will, you'll never have to come back here ever again."

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he replied. He stepped back slightly to look at her, taking in the now-damp towel that clung to her body.. "You know, as much as I like the look..." he said roguishly.

Delilah caught the playful look in his eyes. "I guess I should find something to wear," she said. She pulled away from Brooklyn and headed off to find her clothes. Brooklyn watched her leave, then turned to follow after Demona.

_I just want to make sure she's going to be all right, _he thought.

He found Demona easily enough, and the expression on her face caused his heart to swell.

"I have good news," she said.

Castle Wyvern 

_One week later..._

Angela laughed as she darted around the tower, her hybrid sister trying hard to catch up. "Come on, slowpoke," she taunted. "Try and catch me."

"Just you wait," she heard Delilah call out.

Brooklyn smiled as he saw Delilah try and close the gap between herself and Angela. He was so intent on the game of aerial tag that he didn't hear Goliath's approach.

"How are things going, Brooklyn?" he asked.

Brooklyn jumped at the sound of Goliath's voice. He spun around and looked up at the lavender giant. "Uh, hi Goliath," he said. "What things?"

Goliath smiled at his second-in-command. "I can see that you have been preoccupied of late," he said.

"I'm sorry, Goliath," Brooklyn said quickly, missing the odd smile on his face. "It's just that..."

"There is no need to apologize, Brooklyn," he said, watching as Delilah finally caught up with Angela and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gotcha!" she called out triumphantly.

"I understand what it is to lose someone," Goliath said. "Only to regain them again by a seeming miracle." He waited until Angela and Delilah landed before continuing. "She will make a fine mate, Brooklyn," he said.

"You really think so?" Brooklyn said absently. "I mean..."

Goliath smiled down at his second. "You told us some weeks ago that you had feelings for her, Brooklyn," he said. "It is only natural that your feelings would lead to something more."

Brooklyn turned to look at Delilah, talking animatedly with Angela. He smiled as the two looked up towards him and he saw Delilah smile widely at him in return. "You're right," he said. He looked back at Goliath. "Do you think..."

Goliath already knew what Brooklyn had on his mind. "I shall tell the rest of the clan," he said. "I assume you will be wanting to hold the ceremony as soon as possible."

"Yeah," Brooklyn said. "I lost her once. I don't want to lose her a second time."

"I shall let the others know," Goliath said. He turned to leave, then looked back at the brick-red gargoyle. "Although, I am certain that the task of informing Delilah's 'mothers' should fall on the one who wishes to take her as a mate," he said with a mischievous smile.

Brooklyn turned quickly, a look of utter panic on his face. But before he could say anything more, Goliath headed into the castle. Brooklyn sighed as he turned to look back at the gargoyle he was planning to take as a mate. _I just hope she says 'Yes', _he thought.

Delilah watched as Brooklyn pulled slightly ahead of her as they passed over the park. It was a perfect night, and they had already talked things over with the rest of the clan. They decided to become mates, and now they were on their way to tell Demona the news. She was still nervous around Demona, but the azure gargess had made every attempt to set things right between herself and the clan, so Delilah would make the attempt as well.

Brooklyn looked back over his shoulder at her. "You okay back there?" he asked.

"I am fine, Brooklyn," she said happily. "You have made me..." Her voice trailed off as her vision blurred for a second, but cleared up an instant later.

Brooklyn looked back at her again. "I've made you what?" he asked.

"Happy," she said. "I am happy."

He paused for a second. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yes," she said. "I think...I just got something in my eye."

"You sure?" he asked. "We could set down for a minute if you want to take a break."

"It's nothing, Brooklyn," Delilah said. "Really. I just..."

Her vision swam again, and this time, she was overtaken by a wave of dizziness.

"Brooklyn!" she cried out as she began tumbling out of the sky.

"Aw, hell!" Brooklyn cried out as he dived to catch her. "Delilah!"

Delilah managed to right herself and spread her wings, catching an air current as she dropped towards the trees. Brooklyn caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist to arrest her fall, then helped her to land when he caught sight of a clearing.

Delilah dropped to her knees, suddenly weak, and Brooklyn knelt down beside her. "Delilah, are you okay?" he asked, this time clearly worried.

"I think so," she said. "I just got dizzy for a minute. I don't know why."

Brooklyn shifted around so he was facing her. He brought his hand to her chin to lift her head up. "Maybe you got hit by a bird or something," he said. "Let me see..." He gasped as Delilah lifted her head.

"What is it?" she asked.

Brooklyn put his hand to the side of her face, turning her head so he could see more clearly the one thing he had hoped never to see again.

The lesions were back.

Destine Manor 

Demona looked up from her desk as she heard someone knocking on her balcony door.

"Well, I thought they'd never get here," she said. She had gotten a call from Angela as soon as Brooklyn and Delilah left the castle, telling her that the two young lovers were on their way to see her. Angela had told her that they had something to say to her. _As if I didn't already know what they have in mind,_ she thought. She got up from the desk and headed for the door. "I was beginning to wonder if the two of you..." she started as she opened the doors.

Brooklyn rushed in, almost knocking her aside. Demona almost snapped at him for his rudeness, but then she saw that he was shaking, and he was carrying Delilah in his arms. The clone was conscious, but only just barely.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You have to help her," he said frantically. "She's...she's sick again."

Demona quickly rushed to his side and looked at Delilah. She gasped when she saw the lesions slowly returning. "Oh, no," she said. "Bring her over to the couch."

Brooklyn followed Demona and laid Delilah down, hovering over her as Demona began examining her more closely. "How long?" she asked.

"What?" Brooklyn asked, confused.

"When did the lesions begin to return?" Demona snapped.

"About ten minutes ago," he said. "We were on our way here when she...she fell...out of the sky. I caught her, but..."

"Has she been experiencing any dizziness or nausea over the past few days?" she asked.

"I...I don't think so," he said.

"Yes or no, Brooklyn," Demona snapped. When she saw the desperate look on Brooklyn's face, she softened. "Brooklyn, this is important. You have to tell me if any of the symptoms of the virus have been appearing over the past few days."

"No," he said, but Demona still caught the hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Delilah?" she asked, turning her attention to the clone.

Delilah shook her head. "No," she said. "It only just started."

"Damn you, Sevarius," Demona hissed. "You couldn't make things easy, could you? You had to have a little failsafe in place, just in case someone found a way to beat your little bug."

"Can you help her?" Brooklyn asked. "I can't lose her..."

"You won't," she said. "Not if I have anything to say about it." She quickly crossed to her desk and picked up the phone, hitting a button on the speed-dial.

"Hello?" came the answer.

"Detective, this is Demona," she said. "I need your help."

"What is it?" Elisa asked.

"I need you to meet me at Nightstone as soon as possible," she said. "There's a problem with our daughter."

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Elisa said. Demona waited until she heard Elisa hang up before heading over to the couch and lifting Delilah in her arms. "We need to hurry, Brooklyn." Without waiting for a response, she turned and headed out the still open balcony doors, Brooklyn following close behind.

Nightstone Unlimited 

Elisa rushed into the lab, pausing as she saw Brooklyn kneeling on the floor, Delilah sagging against his chest, while Demona stood by one of the cloning chambers, setting it up for the nutrient solution.

"What happened?" she asked as she rushed to Delilah's side. She gasped as she brushed Delilah's hair aside and spotted the lesions.

"She's had a relapse," Demona said. "It happened about twenty minutes ago. Luckily, Brooklyn had enough sense to bring her to me when he did, otherwise we might never have found out until it was too late." Demona finished preparing the chamber and turned towards them. "Brooklyn," she said.

"Right," he said. Carefully, he lifted the ailing clone in his arms and carried her over to the cloning chamber. He gently set her inside, then started to fit the breathing mask over her face.

"Wait," Delilah said tiredly. "Just one last kiss, in case this doesn't..."

"Don't say that," Brooklyn said. "We'll make you better, you'll see."

"Please," Delilah moaned.

Brooklyn looked down at the mask, then set it aside before pulling the young clone close and giving her a deep kiss. There were tears in both their eyes as they parted, and Brooklyn reached down to pick up the mask, then fitted it to her face. Sealing the chamber, he watched as the nutrient solution began to fill the chamber. Delilah set her hand against the glass and Brooklyn placed his against the outer surface.

"Don't leave me," he said. "I can't lose you again."

"You won't," Demona said. "I promise you that."

Ryker's Island Penitentiary Anton Sevarius lay on the bed in his cell, staring up at the ceiling. _Such a waste, _he thought. _To imprison a mind as great as my own was true injustice. And all because some narrow-minded sense of morality..._

He heard a thump coming from the opposite side of the wall, as if something had landed outside. Curious, he went to investigate. "Hello?" he asked.

A hand shot between the bars, latching onto the collar of his prison blues and jerking him forward.

"Hiya, doc," Brooklyn said, glaring at him through the bars.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to pull free. Brooklyn kept a firm grip on him.

"Your help," Brooklyn said. "You're going to save her, cause if you don't..."

"Save who?" Sevarius asked. Then he saw the anger in Brooklyn's eyes. "Oh, I see," he said knowingly. "Her."

"Yeah, her," Brooklyn said. "Delilah. And you're going to tell me..."

"My dear boy," Sevarius said. "What makes you think I'd be inclined to even try?"

"Because if you don't..." Brooklyn started, but then he flinched as the glare of a spotlight fell on him.

"Hey!" the guard on the watchtower called out.

Brooklyn growled as he glared at Sevarius. "You better..."

"Brooklyn!" another voice called out. He turned and saw Demona heading towards him. He gave Sevarius one more look before launching himself away from the wall, just as the sound of gunfire started.

"What did you think you were doing?" Demona said sharply.

"He can help her," Brooklyn said. "He's Delilah's only hope."

"So you thought you'd get him to help by threatening him..." Demona said.

"Can you think of a better way?" Brooklyn barked.

Demona looked back at Brooklyn, seeing the pain in his eyes. "There's always a better way," she said.

_The next morning..._

Sevarius looked at the window, watching the sun move slowly across the sky. _Well, I wonder which one it will be this time, _he wondered. Brooklyn's appearance last night had been interesting, and it gave him something to think about. _It could be that Xanatos might have found a way to restore the clones, _he thought. _For all the good it will do them. _The virus was designed to lie dormant, undetectable, until it became active. Only a specific gene sequence could disable it, and he was the only one who held the secret to the code. _It is possible that Xanatos could conceivably discover it on his own, but doubtful. It's really too bad..._

"Sevarius," a guard said as he opened the cell door. "You've got a visitor."

Sevarius looked at the window again. _Still several hours until sunset, _he thought. _Then who..._ "Very well," he said. "Although I can't imagine who would be wanting to see me. Especially at this time of day."

"I don't know," the guard said.

Sevarius followed the guard until they reached the visitors' room. There, Sevarius smiled as he saw his 'visitor'.

"Ah, Ms. Destine," he said. "So good to see you after all this time."

"I wish I could say the same," she said icily. She waited until the guard left before turning her full attention on Sevarius. "I think you know why I'm here."

"I imagine it had to do with my 'visitor' last night," he said.

"You might say that," Dominique said.

Sevarius sat back. "Well, it seems I'm quite the popular fellow these days," he said. "And how, pray tell, can I help you, my dear?"

Dominique gave Sevarius an icy stare. "You know exactly what it is I require, Anton."

Sevarius smiled at her. "You're not here for the same thing, are you?" he laughed. "My dear, I thought you hated Delilah."

"I did...once," she said. "Not any more."

Sevarius looked at her. "Don't tell me you're starting to have maternal feelings for her." There was a look of clear disgust on his face.

"Be that as it may, Anton," Dominique said. "I need your help. You're Delilah's only hope now."

"Oh, I will help," he said. "For a price."

Dominique grimaced. She had sensed this was coming. "Name it," she said.

Anton smiled at her devilishly. "I want access to the gargoyles' DNA," he said. "And that of Alexander Xanatos. I understand he is quite unique."

She blanched at that, knowing that in no uncertain terms would Xanatos allow Sevarius anywhere near his son. _I wouldn't even allow him access to my own, _she thought. "And just how do you propose I acquire Alex's DNA?"

"I'm certain you could find a way, my dear," he said. "After all, you do know all the ins and outs of that castle. I'm certain you can sneak in without anyone noticing and get what I want. It's not as if you haven't done something similar already, hmm?"

Dominique frowned at him, then got out of her chair. "No," she said. "What you ask I cannot deliver."

"Then I guess the rumors I've heard are true," Sevarius said. "You have gone soft." He sighed. "Such a pity, really. You were so much more interesting when you weren't burdened by a sense of morality."

Dominique almost gave in to the impulse to try to smash through the glass that separated her from Sevarius, but she managed to keep control of her temper. But he could see the fury in her eyes.

"You know, it truly is a shame that Delilah is a one-of-a-kind," he said as he got up to leave. "She might have even had a chance if there were another like her." He laughed as the guard led him back to the cell, just as Dominique picked up the chair and hurled it at the glass.

Nightstone Unlimited 

Brooklyn set his hand against the glass, watching as his love floated in the viscous fluid, which was now the only thing keeping the virus at bay. Delilah smiled behind the breather mask she wore and reached out to press her hand against the opposite side of the glass.

"No matter how long it takes," he said. "We'll find a way to make you better."

"I know you will, my love," Delilah said, her voice being carried by a microphone in the mask. "And someday we will be together again."

Elisa walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's time to go, Brooklyn," she said.

Brooklyn turned, looking at her, then at Demona and Goliath, who stood by the lab door. "If you don't mind," he said. "I'd like to spend the day here."

"Are you certain, Brooklyn?" Demona asked. "You know that you will be completely at my mercy while you sleep. I could decide to shatter you..."

This brought an alarmed look from both Elisa and Goliath, but Brooklyn just turned his attention back to his lover. "I don't think you will, Demona," he said quietly. "I think I can...trust you...with my life now. I've already trusted you with hers."

Demona smiled. "Thank you, Brooklyn," she said. "Detective, Goliath, I think we should leave these two alone. I'll make certain that no one enters during the day."

"Of course," Goliath said. "Brooklyn, I shall expect your return to the castle sometime later tonight."

"Right, Goliath," he said.

Elisa gave the brick-red gargoyle's shoulder a slight squeeze. "Don't worry, Brooklyn," she said. "We will find a cure."

"Thanks, Elisa," he said.

Demona reached over and hit a switch, turning off the lab's main lights, reducing the light in the room, then waited until Elisa walked out before closing the door and locking it, sealing Brooklyn and Delilah inside.

"What are her chances?" Goliath asked.

"As long as she remains in the nutrient bath, she'll be okay," Demona said. "Hopefully, one day we'll find a way to ridding her system of the virus permanently."

"I hope it's someday soon," Elisa said. "This is one fight we can't afford to lose."

Goliath set his hand on Demona's shoulder. "You did the right thing, Demona," he said.

Demona looked up at him. "Did I?" she asked. "Without Anton's help..."

"The price he asked was too high," Elisa said. "And you know it. And what guarantee would we have had that he wouldn't have tricked us, just like the last time."

"None," Demona sighed. "You are right. Better for him to rot in prison than to give in to his demands." She looked at Elisa, and thought about her conversation with Sevarius. "I've gained too much already to risk throwing it all away to help that scoundrel. And I shudder to think what he would do if he ever found out about Mitch." She looked towards the clock on the wall. "The two of you should be going. The sun will be rising soon, and I know you will want to tell the rest of the clan the news."

Elisa gave Demona a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Take care, Demona," she said as Goliath opened the office window. As soon as Goliath picked her up in his arms, the two of them left.

Demona went back to the lab door and secured it. Then she went to her desk and wrote a note to her secretary.

'_Candice, reschedule my appointments for today. Wasn't feeling well, and decided to head back home. DD.'_

She left the note on her desk where she knew her secretary would find it, then left through the open window.

Destine Manor 

Dominique tossed and turned most of the day, hoping that a good day's sleep would help her come up with a way to help Delilah. But try as she might, sleep eluded her, and the occasional ringing of the telephone didn't help matters. Finally, just before sunset, she did manage to fall asleep, only to have Anton Sevarius' smug face intrude in her dreams.

"_You know, it truly is a shame that Delilah is a one-of-a-kind,"_ she heard him say again. _"She might have even had a chance if there were another like her."_

Dominique snarled as she bolted upright in the bed, his final words ringing in her ears, taunting her. She swung her legs out from underneath the blanket and got up, then collapsed to the floor as the transformation took hold. When it was over, she stood up again, then stalked over to the telephone. _I don't care what it costs, _she thought. _I can't let Delilah suffer..._

She stopped as she was about to pass the crib, a gift to her from Elisa's parents. Mitch's rattle was inside, along with the remnants of a stuffed toy, which he had shredded a few days before. Demona just hadn't had the heart to gather up the remnants and discard them. _He looked exceptionally pleased with himself as he tore that stuffed bear apart. _She picked up the plastic rattle. _I can't..._

Then it hit her. _Delilah **isn't** a one-of-a-kind anymore, is she? _she realized. She lost that uniqueness when Mitch was born. She dropped the rattle back into the crib and raced to the phone. _She **does** have a chance, _she thought as she picked up the phone. _All I need is..._

She paused, then set down the phone. _I won't help him experiment on Alexander Xanatos, _she thought. _I sure as hell am not going to give him access to my son. There has to be another way..._

She picked up the phone again, only this time she didn't set it down again. She quickly dialed a number, then waited for an answer.

"Hello?" she heard someone say.

"Dr. Richards?" she said. "This is...Ms. Destine."

"It's a pleasure to hear from you again," the doctor said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to meet me at my office in an hour," she said. "I have a few questions I need answered."

"Of course," he said. "I'll meet you there."

_Nightstone Unlimited_

Dr. Richards sat in his car by the building, waiting for the azure gargess. _Is there a problem with her son?_ he wondered. He remembered the excitement he felt as he helped to deliver the first human/gargoyle hybrid to be born naturally. And while there were some concerns about the pregnancy early on, Demona had managed to carry the child to term and the delivery had gone better than any of them could have believed possible. _I sure hope there's nothing wrong..._

He was startled by a thump as Demona landed next to his car. He rolled down the window and looked up at her, smiling as he saw her son in her arms. "Hello," he said. "I must say I was surprised by your call. Is there something wrong with your son?"

"No, Mitch is fine," she said. "But there is someone else I need your help with." She stepped around to the other side of the car and opened the door. "I'll show you a secret way into the building. It leads directly to my office." She directed him to the north side of the building and activated a hidden door. It led to an underground parking garage with an access elevator at one end. They stepped into the elevator and took it up to her office on the top floor.

Demona crossed the office and opened the door to the hidden lab. Dr. Richards followed her inside and paused as he took in the hidden lab. "What..." he started as he caught sight of the two gargoyles who were waiting inside.

"Dr. Richards, I want you to meet Brooklyn and Delilah," Demona said.

He looked at the two in amazement. "Hello," he said.

"Hi," Brooklyn said while Delilah nodded from inside the cloning chamber.

"I don't understand," he said. "Why..."

"Delilah is the one who needs your help," Demona said. "She is a hybrid, like Mitch. But unlike my son, she was cloned, using DNA from both myself and Detective Maza."

Dr. Richards walked over to the chamber and looked at the hybrid clone. "I still don't..."

"Delilah's got a...problem," Brooklyn said. "There's a defect in her genetic structure."

"Then you need a geneticist," he said. "I'm just an obstetrician. I'm not qualified..."

"But you have access to research that I believe can cure her," Demona said.

"What..." he started, but then he realized what she was talking about. "You mean the hybrid stem cells from the umbilical cord."

"Yes," Demona said.

"I don't understand..." Brooklyn said.

"A lot of research has been done using cord blood and stem cells from umbilical cords donated by mothers following the delivery of their children," he said. "It's believed that using the undifferentiated cells, it might be possible to cure certain diseases."

"And you think this could help Delilah?" Brooklyn asked. "But I don't see how. Gargoyles are hatched, not born live."

"But Mitch was," Demona said. "And after the delivery, I instructed Dr. Richards and his colleagues to save the cord, just in case problems developed later on." She looked at the doctor. "I guess it was a good thing I did," she said. "If you could do this as quickly as possible?"

"I'll get right on it," he said. "But I'll probably need some help synthesizing a cure."

"I'll give you all the help you need," she said.

_Nightstone Unlimited_

_Two months later..._

Delilah rubbed her arm as Dr. Richards removed the needle. She felt instantly better, and she smiled at Brooklyn, who was standing by her side.

"Is that it?" Goliath asked. "Is she cured?"

"This time, I can say for certain that we've finally beaten this thing," Dr. Richards said.

"Good," Delilah said. "I hate needles. I don't see why I couldn't just eat it..."

"Because then, it wouldn't have had the desired effect," Demona said. She took the sample of blood from Dr. Richards and took it to the lab testing area. She set a small sample of it on a slide and placed it under the microscope. "Just as we'd hoped," she said triumphantly.

The monitor showed the damaged DNA being repaired by the serum they had given her two hours ago, and it was progressing at a miraculous rate. "We did it. We beat the virus, and Sevarius." She went back and put her hands on Delilah's shoulders. "You're cured."

Delilah smiled at Demona, then jumped up and hugged her in gratitude. "Thank you," she said.

Goliath set his hand on Brooklyn's shoulder. "I believe we are overdue for a mating ceremony," he said.

"Right," Brooklyn said with a smile. He stepped over to Delilah and Demona and put his arms around his future mate's waist. "Come on," he said. "There's something I've been wanting to do for a long time." He took her by the hand and led her out of the lab. Moments later, they were gone, winging their way across the night sky.

Goliath and Elisa turned towards Demona. "I think the time has come to officially welcome you back into the clan," Goliath said.

Demona felt her jaw drop. "Are you serious?" she asked.

"You have proven yourself," Goliath said. "And you have finally earned Brooklyn's forgiveness. It is time you took your rightful place among us once again."

Demona took a step towards Goliath, intending to hug him, but then she paused as she looked at Elisa. "But not as your mate," she said.

"No," Goliath said with a hint of regret. "But as the mother of our daughter, you would be most welcome."

Demona smiled at him. "Then that will be enough for now."

Elisa stepped up to her. "I don't know about you, but I'm itching to get this party started." She looked at Goliath. "C'mon, let's see if we can beat those two back to the castle. I want to see the look on their faces when they see what Broadway's cooked up for the celebration."

Goliath smiled at her, then picked her up in his arms. He raced for the window and launched himself into the night sky, Demona following close by as they did their best to beat Brooklyn and Delilah back to the castle.

Dr. Richards smiled, then looked towards the shadows as Titania stepped forward.

"You have done well," she said.

'Dr. Richards' spun around and vanished, only to be replaced by Puck. "I aim to please," the trickster said. "You do realize, of course, that this is going against Oberon's decree."

"How so?" Titania said.

"I'm only supposed to use my powers to train Alex and protect him," Puck said. "I could be wrong, but..."

"But you were protecting Alex," Titania said. "If not for your help, Demona would have harmed Alex in order to save Delilah."

"You're splitting the hairs mighty thin," he said.

"Perhaps," Titania said. "Or perhaps not. Only time will tell. In the meantime, don't you have someplace to go?"

"Right," Puck said, then transformed himself back into the persona of Owen Burnett. "It was a pleasure to see you again, my queen."

"Likewise," Titania said. "Farewell, Puck," she added before disappearing in a burst of light.

Owen took a step towards the lab door, then stopped. He had a very Puck-ish grin on his face. "I better take the express route," he said, smiling. "Otherwise, there's no telling how much trouble Alex will get himself into if I don't get back there before Demona." He transformed himself back into Puck and vanished.

"Besides, I haven't been to a wedding in a loooooong time."

_The End_


End file.
